Death is a Part of Life
by Sophiecinders14
Summary: Knuckles and Julie-Su are confronted by the fact that people want them to take their relationship to the next level, which neither of them are comfortable with. Then things go from bad to worse when their home is attacked and Knuckles is given a choice; either he dies or Julie-Su dies. Which will he chose?


_**Dying is something we all do at some point in our lives. I just didn't think I would die so soon.**_

Two days earlier...

"Knuckles! Would you slow down!" Julie-Su called from behind him. However, Knuckles was in no mood to slow down. He didn't want to stop walking, so he continued, ignoring her yells. How dare he?! How dare he tell him what to do?! Knuckles had always thought love was something that couldn't be forced and took time, but, according to his father, that wasn't the case. It was so unfair. Just because he was a Guardian, people treated him differently, expected things, like an heir.

"Knuckles! Either you slow down or I'll shoot you!" Julie-Su's voice snapped. He sighed, and hesitantly stopped walking. He wasn't too keen on being shot, not after the last time. That taser had the voltage turned up way too high. He turned around to see her standing with her arms folded across her chest, her facial expression portraying her aggravation and irritation.

"Are you going to tell me what Locke said to you?" She asked. The thought of telling her what his father had said made him almost blush. They hadn't been together that long, so bursting this news on her would basically be like getting down on one knee and asking her to marry him.

"He just said some inconsiderate things." Knuckles shrugged, hoping she'd drop the subject. But, this was Julie-Su, she wouldn't drop it until she found out every single word Locke had said.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with me." She stated. Knuckles sighed and sat down.

"You're going to kill me, and then him." Knuckles moaned, his chin resting in his palm.

"Hey, there's nothing I can't deal with." Julie-Su smiled, sitting down next to him.

"I don't think you'll be saying that after I tell you what he said." Knuckles scoffed.

"Try me." Julie-Su smiled in a challenging way. Knuckles rolled his eyes then turned to look at her.

"These are his words and not mine. 'If you don't produce and heir to the Guardian line within the next six months then you're going to have to break up with that legionnaire.'" Knuckles explained.

"WHAT?!" Julie-Su yelled, making Knuckles wince slightly as the sound echoed in his ears.

"I thought you could handle anything?" Knuckles sighed.

"Well, I thought you meant he said something rude about me, not that!" Julie-Su stated.

"I'm just as annoyed as you are, don't go yelling at me." Knuckles moaned.

"Sorry, it's just that what he said was kind of a big thing to drop on me." Julie-Su sighed.

One day earlier...

Knuckles woke up to see Julie-Su lying beside him. Her purple pyjama vest just visible above the duvet. He gently got out of the bed and left his cave, scanning the area. The Master Emerald was still in it's spot and there was no sign of danger. Suddenly, something exploded beside him, causing him to be sent flying to the side and into a nearby tree. He groaned as hit back hit the trunk, however that pain left him when he saw his cave surrounded and covered in flames.

"Julie-Su!" Knuckles yelled. There was no answer. Just as he was about to go rushing to her aid, he saw something run out of the cave, jump through the flames and then land on the ground. It was her. He quickly ran to her side and held her in his arms, being mindful of the burns on her arms and legs.

"What happened?" She asked him, her voice slightly wobbling.

The present day...

The Legion had launched a surprise attack on Knuckles when he had returned to his cave to clear up the mess the fire had left. He narrowly managed to duck a punch from Kragok, then kick the Echidna in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Suddenly, a sound of a gun being cocked echoed in his ear. He spun around to see Xenin had Julie-Su. He hand a hold of her dreadlocks and was pulling them back harshly and a gun pointed at her head.

"You either die for her, or she dies for you." Xenin smirked. Knuckles looked at her, then Xenin.

"You already know the answer." Knuckles sighed. Xenin smiled evilly and pulled the trigger.

"Knuckles!" Julie-Su screamed. That was the last thing he heard before his world went black.

_**Dying is something we all do at some point in our lives. I just didn't think I would die so soon.**_


End file.
